Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2016-178076 discloses a connector with a housing to be fit into a receptacle of a mating connector and a front member for covering the front end of the housing. The housing of this connector includes a peripheral wall surrounding the outer periphery of the front member. When the housing is fit into the receptacle of the mating connector, a butting portion of a front part of the peripheral wall butts against the back surface of the receptacle. In this way, the connector is positioned in a connecting direction. Further, in this connector, one panel of the peripheral wall is eliminated for miniaturization.
However, if at least one panel of the peripheral wall is eliminated, a clearance between the peripheral wall and the front member in a front view is open in a direction perpendicular to the connecting direction. Thus, the receptacle of the mating connector may be fit into that clearance at the time of connecting the connector. If the receptacle is fit into the clearance, stress may be concentrated on the butting portion of the peripheral wall to break the butting portion.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above conventional situation and aims to provide a connector capable of preventing the breakage of a butting portion while realizing the miniaturization of the connector.